Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode)
Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) is a HTFF special episode for BlueMegaH3rtz. Summary The zombies are back to terrorize the tree friends and The Journalists join Team Mystic Dragonfly to save the "animality". Can they survive from the zombie apocalypse? Roles Starring *Zee *Amp *Irin and The Clams *Dexter *Asher Featuring *Taupe *Amaranth *Miguel *Enzo *Snowball *Susan *John and Juan Appearances *Dr. Quackery *Fungus *Petunia *Giggles *Cuddles *Frilly *Colour *Rainbow *Pierce *Blu *Softy *Fizzles *Flynn *Trippy *Raymond *Emmy *Nimbus *Celeste *Ell *Buzz *Snapshot *Xana *Gothy *Gloomy *Nutty *Sniffles Plot Part 1 At a normal day, Zee scolds his crew because they did something wrong and Amp's camera didn't work as well, so Amp and Dexter hold their grudges against him while Irin stays calm. Zee throws the scripts on the ground and walks away, but a neon sign falls onto him and hits his head. Amp and Irin quickly help Zee, while Zee sees the visions of pink butterflies circling his head and then he faints. Irin calls an ambulance, which immediately arrives. Dr. Quackery comes out from the ambulance, then he brings Zee inside and tells the journalists that Zee will be okay. They all agree with him and Dr. Quackery drives to the hospital. While waiting for Zee get recovered, the journalists walk to some tree friends' houses. Amp records some activities of random tree friends. Petunia and Giggles are having a tea party, Rainbow gives daisies to Colour, and Raymond plays a piano while Trippy plays a bass guitar. Dexter writes them all but his writing looks more like scribbles. Furious, Dexter throws the papers to the ground and stomps on them. Irin is confused about what to do now, then she sees Taupe writing something on his notebook while Asher repairs her spaceship, along with Enzo and Miguel. Amaranth calls Taupe to help lifting the airplane wings, so Taupe walks up to him and leaves his notebook on a table. Irin walks to the table and reads Taupe's notebook, then Dexter and Amp walk up to her. Surprisingly, Taupe's writing looks very neat and is clearly in English. The journalists are amazed by Taupe's writing, but Taupe sees them and gives an angry look at them. Dexter gulps in fear. Fortunately, Asher stops Taupe and apologizes to the journalists, who accept her apology. Asher tells them that Taupe is a hot-tempered and stressful person, but he can be kind and friendly if nobody ruins his good mood. Irin thinks Taupe is perfect as one of the journalists. Amp and The Clams agree with her, but Dexter doesn't. He tells Irin that Taupe would be similar to Zee. Taupe and Asher have no idea who Zee is. However, because there's no other choice, Taupe conforms with Irin's request and joins The journalists. Before Irin considers Taupe as the new member, Asher tells The journalists to not change her sidekick's mind because Taupe has difficulty being himself. Amp, Irin and Dexter remember what Asher said and bring Taupe to their office. Meanwhile at said office, Dexter gives Taupe another name, "Dreamer", however he hates that name and smashes Dexter with a chair, so Irin tries to make Taupe calm down. But, he keeps smashing Dexter and strangling him, so Amp electrocutes Taupe, finally calming him down. Irin thinks that Taupe is much more aggressive than she imagines. Later, Dexter gives papers and a pen to Taupe, asking him to write something. Only in 4 minutes, Taupe has finished writing and gives them to Dexter. He reads it and is surprised. The language on Taupe's writing is quite more foreign than usual: At 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Miguel accidentally pushed a toxic waste barrel into a river making the river turn into purple. He became nervous to tell his friends about it, so when Enzo walked up to him and asked him to bring a toxic waste barrel into the spaceship, Miguel just said, "Umm... the toxic waste is too dangerous to bring into the spaceship... maybe the radioactive waste barrel will be safe instead... because the radioactive waste barrel is much less dangerous than the toxic waste barrel.". Enzo was so confused and then Miguel brought the radioactive waste barrel into the spaceship. Then, Team Mystic Dragonfly flew away to another galaxy, while the radioactive waste barrel ended up spilling some radioactive acid on the spaceship. This made the spaceship break and fall down to a forest, Team Mystic Dragonfly were still alive but got bad injuries. Enzo said to Miguel with a smiley face as well as angry face, "Miguel, can I ask you for a second? Where. is. the. toxic. waste. barrel?". With no other choice, Miguel finally told him that the toxic waste barrel fell into a river because of his lack of attention. Enzo punched his face several times, so John and Juan grabbed Enzo and put him inside the spaceship. Asher then scolded Miguel for his mistake. He told her that it was an accident, but she didn't listen and left him alone. The journalists don't know if the script is true or not, but Taupe keeps being silent and looks at them with an emotionless face. Later, Irin tells him to check his backpack, so Taupe puts his backpack upside-down. Some sharp objects, Taupe's notebook, pictures of Asher and a giant sword come out from the backpack. Amp and Dexter are surprised to see them, while Irin tries to throw them away. After that, Irin gives Taupe a pair of glasses, a tie and a notebook. Taupe tries to refuse but he can't make Irin cry, so he decides to wear them. When he does so, his mind changes and he faints. The journalists become worried and Dexter brings a glass of water, however he slips on a paper making him fall to the ground and his head bleed. The glass of water splashes on Taupe's face, making Taupe wake up. He then sees Irin treating Dexter while Amp tries to make him conscious. The Clams want to eat Dexter until Irin scolds them, while Amp sees that Taupe is already conscious. Irin is surprised and says sorry to Taupe, however he just walks away while his eyes slowly fade into shades of gray. Irin and Amp are confused while Dexter gets angry at them both, as nobody notices that he has been cured. After all that, Irin, her clams and Amp are walking away, leaving Dexter behind who makes an angry face. Meanwhile, Team Mystic Dragonfly are still fixing their spaceship, while Miguel sleeps beside a toxic waste barrel. Not much later, he accidentally pushes a toxic waste barrel into a river, making the river turn purple. Enzo walks up to him and asks him to bring the toxic waste barrel into the spaceship. Miguel then says that the radioactive waste barrel is safer than the toxic waste barrel, so he brings a radioactive waste barrel into the spaceship while Enzo is confused. When the spaceship is fixed, Team Mystic Dragonfly fly away to another galaxy, while the radioactive waste barrel ends up spilling some radioactive acid on the spaceship. The spaceship breaks and falls down to a forest. The Team Mystic Dragonfly members are still alive but get bad injuries. Enzo walks up to Miguel with a mix of smile and anger on his face, then he asks him about where the toxic waste barrel is. Miguel has no choice but to tell him the truth that he accidentally pushed a toxic waste barrel into a river. Enzo, who can't hold his temper, punches Miguel's face several times. John and Juan grab Enzo and put him inside the spaceship, while Enzo swears at Miguel that he will kill him if he sees his face next time. Asher is angry at Miguel and scolds him, but he says that it was all an accident. However, she doesn't listen to him and leaves him alone. The scene fades to show the town where there are many tree friends. Part 2 At the town, some tree friends are drinking the water that came from the river. They slowly become zombies as well as losing their minds. At another place, The journalists interview Cuddles, who is playing baseball with Nutty and Russell. Taupe sees some zombies walking toward them and tells the others. Irin and Dexter are surprised to see the zombies while Amp just watches the whole scene and eats a cup of noodles. He's just confused and walks away until a zombified Ell appear right in front of him. Zombie Ell tries to eat Amp's leg, however Amp kicks her face, making the electricity on his body become more powerful as well as causing a town-wide blackout. Amp's body becomes as bright as a light bulb/lamp as he gets electrocuted by Ell. The zombies see Amp and chase him, so the journalists run away while Cuddles gets eaten alive by zombie Frilly and zombie Softy. The journalists go inside an empty warehouse, where Amp and Dexter put planks on windows and doors, and nail them all. The Clams guard the journalists, most importantly Irin. Some zombies try to get inside, but it's locked, while Irin is crying for no reason. Taupe hugs Irin to stop her crying, while Amp looks at them both, becomes jealous, and bites his thumb. In the forest, the Team Mystic Dragonfly members are fixing the spaceship while Miguel is just sitting on a stump. John tries to calm Enzo down and gives him a cup of tea, but he throws it to the ground. Asher then turns on the radio to make Enzo calm, but Xana, the reporter, is heard reporting that the town has been attacked by zombies. Not much later, Xana gets attacked by zombies causing the radio broadcast to be cut off. The Team Mystic Dragonfly members become very curious about the town's condition and go there to make sure everyone else is safe. Miguel, however, just sits on the stump and doesn't want to go to town. The others grab their weapons and run to town. Back at the empty warehouse, Dexter keeps putting planks on windows and doors, and nailing them all. Amp carries a truncheon while guarding Irin and her clams, as well as keeping an eye on Taupe. He tells Dexter to peek outside through a window. When Dexter does what Amp said, he sees Asher shooting a flare gun into the sky making all zombies go toward her. Amaranth, who is on top of a building, is raising his bow and then shooting some arrows to the zombies. Meanwhile, Snowball is slicing some zombies with double swords, Enzo is electrocuting the zombies, and John and Juan are shooting the zombies with fire guns. Dexter goes to Irin, but his legs get grabbed by a zombified Celeste. He kicks her face only to get bitten by her. Amp is shocked and slices Celeste's head in half. Dexter's legs slowly fade into green as he's infected by Celeste's bite, making the journalists get worried. Dexter then screams in pain. Asher sees Taupe inside the warehouse along with the journalists. So, she runs over to the warehouse while also shooting some zombies in her sight with an electric gun, though she avoids the zombified Colour, Flynn and Emmy for some reason. When she arrives near the warehouse, Asher begins kicking the door, but doesn't notice that Dexter gets slammed by the door. She sees Taupe and happily hugs him, however she thinks that there's something wrong with her sidekick. Asher is shocked when she sees Taupe's eyes turning grey. She then scolds the journalists for what they have done, then Irin begins explaining everything to her which makes Asher enraged. Some zombies are trying to burst through the door, so Asher quickly opens her toolbox, which contains some electric guns. She gives different weapons to the journalists: Irin gets an electric shotgun, Amp gets a butterfly knife and a RPG-7, and Dexter gets a machine gun. However, the latter can't lift the gun and collapses on the ground. Asher and Irin pull Dexter from the ground, then they all run away while some zombies are chasing them. Later at town, John and Juan are shooting the zombies with guns, Snowball is slashing some zombies into pieces, while Amaranth and Susan are shooting the zombies with arrows and knives. They all get injuries but they don't care. Back to the journalists, Irin is shooting the zombies with the electric shotgun but some of them are still alive. Dexter tries to shoot them with the machine gun, only to get shot himself. The zombified Xana and Petunia begin biting Dexter and turning him into a zombie. When Dexter goes near Irin, Amp slaps his face. He gets hurt and says, "Oww! You slap my ice creams. I'm using them for eat an ice cream. Geez! No respect...!". Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes